recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewish Cook Book - Steamed Puddings
This is the Steamed puddings section of this book *'Go to start of book' __TOC__ Steamed puddings The tin molds are best for this purpose, either melon, round, or brick. If the mold is buttered first, then sprinkled with granulated sugar, a nice crust will form. Have a large, deep pan filled with boiling water. Place mold in, let water come up to rim, put a heavy weight on top of mold to keep down, and boil steadily. The pan must be constantly replenished with boiling water, if the pudding is to be done in time. Always place paper in top of mold to prevent water from penetrating. When puddings are boiled in bags, a plate must be placed in bottom of pan to prevent burning. Only certain puddings can be boiled in bags. Always grease inside of bag, so puddings will slip out easily. A bag made of two thicknesses of cheese-cloth, stitched together, will do. Always leave room in mold or bag for pudding to rise, using a smaller or larger mold according to quantity of pudding. If not boiled steadily, and emptied as soon as done, puddings will fall and stick. Almond pudding Beat the yolks of four eggs very light with one-half cup of sugar; then add one-half cup of grated walnuts or almonds, one-half cup of grated white bread crumbs, then the stiffly-beaten whites of four eggs. Put in pudding form and steam from one and one-half to two hours. Serve with wine or fruit sauce. Rye bread pudding Dry one-half cup of rye bread crumbs in oven. Beat the yolks of four eggs very light with one-half cup of sugar, then add a pinch of cloves and allspice, one-half teaspoon of cinnamon, grated rind of one-half lemon and one-quarter pound of chopped almonds. Moisten crumbs with three tablespoons of whiskey or brandy, add to eggs, then add stiffly-beaten whites of four eggs. Put in mold and boil three hours. Serve with a brandy or whiskey sauce. Napkin pudding Soak one-half loaf of stale white bread in water until moist, squeeze perfectly dry. Put in skillet two tablespoons of clear fat or butter, and when hot add bread, and stir until smooth and dry. Beat five eggs light with one cup of sugar, stir bread in, mix well, and flavor with rind (grated) and juice of one lemon. Grease a bag or very large napkin, place pudding in this, tie, leaving plenty room to rise, place in boiling water and boil two hours. Make a jelly sauce, not as thin as usual, and pour over just before serving. If desired one-half cup of currants can be added to pudding. Steamed berry pudding Take one tablespoon of butter (or other shortening), one-quarter cup of sugar, yolk of one egg, one-half cup of milk, one cup of flour, one teaspoon of baking-powder, one-quarter teaspoon of salt, one-half cup of berries or pitted cherries rolled in flour. Put in a well-greased melon mold and cook in boiling water steadily for two hours. Serve with hard sauce. Carrot pudding Take one cup of sugar, one-third cup of butter, one cup of grated carrots, one cup of grated potatoes, one cup of raisins, one cup of currants, two cups of bread crumbs, one-half teaspoon of baking-soda stirred in the potatoes, one teaspoon each of cloves, cinnamon, and allspice. Mix all these and add a little syrup and four tablespoons of whiskey. Steam four hours. Serve with hard sauce. Cherry pudding Grate one-half pound of stale rye bread and wet this with a wineglass of red wine. Pound two tablespoons of almonds, stir the yolks of four eggs with half a cup of powdered sugar, flavor with cinnamon, and add the grated bread and almonds. Stone one-half pound each of sweet and sour cherries. Mix all thoroughly with the beaten whites added last. Do not take the juice of the cherries. Butter the pudding mold well before you put in the mixture. To be eaten cold. Date pudding Melt three tablespoons of butter, add one-half cup of molasses, one-half cup of milk, one and two-third cups of flour sifted with one-half teaspoon of baking-soda, one-quarter teaspoon of salt, one-quarter teaspoon each of cloves, cinnamon, and nutmeg. Add to the above one-half pound of dates, stoned and cut. Turn into a well-buttered mold. Butter the cover also and steam two and one-half hours. Keep at a steady boil. Serve with any kind of sauce. Prince Albert pudding Rub to a cream half a pound of sweet butter and half a pound of sifted powdered sugar; add the yolks of six eggs, one at a time, and the grated peel of one lemon. Stone half a pound of raisins, and add also a little citron, cut very fine. Now add gradually half a pound of the finest flour, sifted three or four times, and the stiffly-beaten whites of the eggs. Pour this mixture into a well-buttered mold, into which you have strewn some blanched and pounded almonds. Boil fully three hours. Serve with sweet brandy or fruit sauce. Peach pudding In a large mixing bowl whip to a cream two eggs, three tablespoons of sugar, and two tablespoons of butter. To this, after it is well beaten, add a saltspoon of salt and half a grated nutmeg. Stir these ingredients well into the mixture; then stir in a cup of milk. Last add, a little at a time—stirring it well in to make a smooth batter—a cup and a half of flour and three-quarters of a cup of Indian meal, which have been sifted together with three teaspoons of baking-powder in another bowl. Butter well the inside of a two-quart pudding mold; put a layer of the pudding batter an inch deep in the mold; cover this with a layer of fine ripe peaches that have been peeled and cut in quarters or eighths—this depends upon the size of the peaches. Sprinkle the layer of peaches with a light layer of sugar; then pour in a layer of batter; then a layer of peaches. Repeat this process till all the material is in, leaving a layer of batter on top. Steam for two hours. Noodle pudding Make noodles with two eggs. Boil in boiling salt water for ten minutes, drains and set aside. Beat the yolks of four eggs with one cup of powdered sugar until light, add a quarter of a cup of pounded almonds, a pinch of salt, the drained noodles, and the whites of the eggs beaten to a stiff froth. Mix well, pour into a greased pudding mold, and boil one and one-half hours. Prune pudding Take the yolks of four eggs, a cup of granulated sugar, and stir to a cream. Chop fine thirty prunes (prunes being boiled without sugar), and add two tablespoons of sweet chocolate, two tablespoons of grated almonds, and the whites, which have been beaten to a snow. Boil two and one-half hours in a pudding form and serve with whipped cream. Plum pudding (for Thanksgiving day) Soak a small loaf of bread; press out every drop of water, work into this one cup of suet shaved very fine, the yolks of six eggs, one cup of currants, one cup of raisins seeded, one-half cup of citron shredded fine, three-quarters cup of syrup, one wineglass of brandy, one cup of sifted flour and the stiffly-beaten whites of eggs last. Boil four hours in greased melon mold. Plum pudding, No. 2 Chop a half box of raisins and currants, one-quarter pound of citron, one-quarter pound of suet (chopped very fine), two eggs, one and one-half cups of sugar, a wineglass of brandy, two cups of cider, one teaspoon of cinnamon and ground cloves. When all these are well mixed add enough flour (with a teaspoon of baking-powder in it) to thicken well. Cook in a greased mold and allow to steam for three hours. Honey pudding Mix one-half cup of honey with six ounces of bread crumbs and add one-half cup of milk, one-half teaspoon of ginger, grated rind of half a lemon and yolks of two eggs. Beat the mixture thoroughly and then add two tablespoons of butter and the whites of the eggs well beaten. Steam for about two hours in a pudding mold which is not more than three-quarters full. Category:Jewish Cook Book Category:Jewish Desserts